


Crush

by Xoira



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Oblivious, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Puppy Love, Secret Crush, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoira/pseuds/Xoira
Summary: She can't help but see him.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I have next to none idea what inspired me to write this. I was re-discovering my love for DN watching L/Light tennis match in Youtube and this idea got in my head. I really should be working in my other fics. I admire people who can keep with many fics at the same time. I can barely keep up with two.
> 
> Not a native English speaker, so feel free to point out any mistakes.

The first time she sees him is in the To-Oh Entrance Ceremony.

She remembers with startling clarity the To-oh Entrance Ceremony. Apparently not one but two people had gotten not the highest, but perfect scores in the To-Oh entrance exams. That had never happened before so naturally people was estatic to look who those two were. One of them was called Light Yagami (Night,God and Moon? What kind of pretentious name was that?) and the other was called Hideki Ryuga. People turned to look for Hideki Ryuga the Pop star, and were disconcerted seeing who was the Hideki Ryuga they probably will be sharing clases with.

He was tall and lanky, wearing just a plain white long sleeved T- shirt, baggy jeans and ratty sneakers barely hanging on his feet. His hair didn't seemed to having meet a comb in a long time, if ever. And his eyes were wide, with enormous bags underneath, so dark that almost seemed done with makeup. Unlike Yagami, who had a very nice suit made by a tailor, perfect brown hair and a toothpaste commercial smile plastered on his pretty-boy face.

When both of them came to the podium, Yagami's strides were firm and confident, whereas Ryuga walked dragging his feet and looking like the Hunchback of Notre Dame with that posture. And like his stride, Yagami's voice resoned in the parlour with a unwavering tone, while Ryuga waited his turn behind him. She smiled when Yagami finished his speech and Hideki picked up. She expected a meek, nervous voice from him, but his voice was a youthful, yet deep baritone; and he completed his speech without mistakes.

"I think I like the one in the right" She says without thinking.

"What? You're so weird Kyoko! Look how he's dressed! Michiko, her best friend, chides at her.

Oh yes, she had seen it. And yes, Kyoko will be the first one to admit she has a weird taste on men, but no _this_ weird. But he has certain appeal on him. She likes the stark contrast between his midnight black hair and his pale skin. He is tall (she likes tall men), has a great voice, and even his bags remember her of a panda. But more important, he is confident. No, he hadn't Yagami's confidence. But Yagami confidence is more of a practiced one.

Because anyone can be confident with good looks like that, a 5000$ Omega SpeedMaster on your wrist and a nice suit made by a tailor. But you need some serious balls to go dressed like Ryuga in the entrance ceremony of the best University in Asia and not even flinch at the not-so hidden, not-so-nice comments about him. He can be a poor student who is here thanks to a scholarship, but even a poor student will try to rent a cheap tuxedo, and will definitely be more uncomfortable and ashamed that Hideki does. He doesn't look uncomfortable or ashamed, he just seems bored.

When everything is over, she spots both freshman representatives talking, and then she watches Ryuga climb on a...Rolls Royce Phantom VI? Well, her theory about him being a "poverty-stricken student" just went down to the toilet.

Michiko to her left whispers "You don't seem to have that bad of a taste, Kyoko. That kid has some serious money to have a car like that and chaffeur to boot."

* * *

The second time she sees him is two weeks later, in the Tennis Court in campus.

It was lunch time, and she had a extra free hour thanks to her teacher being sick, so Michiko and her decided to look around the campus, when she noticed both Yagami and Ryuga talking.

Michiko noticed this and smirked " So, gonna talk to loverboy?"

Kyoko blushed and denied with her head "I really don't want to interrupt"

Kyoko shrugged "If you said so"

Then to her surprise, they both gotten in positions on the tennis court, with Hideki throwing a mighty blow with his racket.

"What? He plays tennis?" Michiko says

"Why is that so surprising? asks Kyoko althought she know the answer.

"No offense but your lover boy looks like a _hikkimori_. And his skin is white as milk, I never thought he will be one to play sports."

"Stranger things have happened"

"I guess. So, wanna watch?"

Hideki is _amazing._ Really. And apparently Light Yagami is a former National Tennis Junior Champion, which makes the fact that Hideki is giving him a run for his money even more amazing. She is bit saddened when he loses, but the fact he could keep up with a Tennis Champ is great on its own. In certain moment, he rolls his sleeves and she can see he is lithe and defined, not all skin and bones as she previously thought. And he has a great stamina (well, both him and Light) since they could keep such a game as long as they did.

Later, Kyoko sees her cute bento in distaste. The onigiris in form of Hello-Kitty, the sushi and her ham sandwich don't look as delicious as before. While Kyoko has a pretty face (in a girl next-door kind of way) she weights 63 Kg (140 pounds) and she is just 5'2 (158 cm). She is kind of thick. She remembers the tennis match and feels sad. She is a bit chubby, while Hideki is far more athletic.

Well, she is not gonna sit and feel sorry for herself, she decides while munching her sushi. She is gonna lose weight and gather _some_ confidence, so the next time she sees Hideki, she is going to be able to at least form a decent conversation with him.

* * *

The third time she sees him is a month after that.

Apparently he decided to take his classes online, to nobody's surprise. But after a month, she sees him sitting under a three. Well, _crounching_ , while reading a book.

This is her opportunity, she thinks smiling. She lost 10 pounds on the last month, so she is now in a healthy weight. She got a new cute pixie cut a couple days before. And luckily for her, this day she is wearing a nice pale green sweater, brown peg trousers and modest heels. She looks pretty, in fact one or two guys gave her a second look when she was walking to school. But before she can approach him, she sees him waving at Light Yagami.

Why Yagami always has to interrupt her? And he is walking with Kiyomi Takada, the beautiful "Miss-Todai". She _hates_ Takada. She always saw her and the other girls in class with such a look of superiority, and she didn't even try to hide it. In one occasion she even wished she died burned alive. Then she stopped herself because, even for someone as unpleasing as Takada is, that's a horrible death.

Takada leaves (Thanks God) and Hideki and Yagami engage in small talk. She sits in a nearby seat and waits. Then...

"Hey Light! Who's your nice friend?"

Stunned, she turns to see Misa Amane waving furiously. Misa Amane, the beautiful 20-year-old model and number one in the polls of _Eighteen_. In fact the pants she is wearing were of a model that Misa Amane wore in a runway. What is she doing here?

Judging by her waving, she is a friend of Light and possibly Hideki. She approach the group. After all, she may have a chance to speak to both her crush and a model. Double wammy.

"Who touched my butt?" Misa cries in front of the group of people who were surrounding her.

Nobody saw who did it. But _Kyoko_ saw. It was Hideki. And suddendly she feels the need to cry. Of course he would like Misa Amane. She may be pretty but Misa is beautiful. She wants to slap him but she would only look crazy if she does that. It's not like she's his girlfriend or something. But she hopes Misa is gonna slap him. That would made her feel better.

_(If she had looked more closely, she would know he wasn't actually touching her butt, but stealing her phone)_

"Oh, Ryuga, you're so funny"

And the need to cry returns. Misa is close enough to Hideki to not feel offended at him fondling her. And it hits her. Hideki may be a weird-looking guy and had even weirder mannerisms, but he is still rich, athletic and smart. He could have a gorgeous supermodel if he really wanted it.

God, she needs to find a bathroom before she starts crying right here.

She walks away and doesn't talk to him, and that's a good thing because she would only get between _L_ 's investigation on Kira.

* * *

She never sees him again.

6 months had passed since the last time she saw him and she doesn't expect to see him again. The last thing she heard about him is that he exchanged schools in Europe.

Not really surprising, considering that after Light Yagami's death, his best friend, he probably felt the need to leave.

Apparently _L_ has shut up his doubters too and caught Kira. It had been 22 days since the last time anybody had been killed by Kira.

Good, she thinks. She agrees with Kira on principle but the idea of someone with so much power scares her.

In the 23 day after Kira's disappearance (the news are keeping count) she feels a weird feeling of emptiness. And thinks of Hideki. She doesn't think of him as much as she did half a year before, but he still pops on her mind from time on time. She feels sad. It's not like he was the love of her life or anything, but she wonders _what if?_

She wishes she had talked to him at least once.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who has watched DN in Japanese, Spanish and English, I can safely say my favorite Dub for L is Alessandro Juliani's deep baritone.
> 
> In case you didn't notice, this is inspired in the manga/anime, but the ending is from the DN's live action film series, where L beats Light, but still dies by writing his own name in the Death Note and dying 23 days later.


End file.
